


Subtle Hint - Halloween Edition

by Mikey (mikes_grrl)



Series: Subtle Hints [13]
Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/pseuds/Mikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trick, or treat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle Hint - Halloween Edition

"Trick or treat!"

"Danny, what are you doing?"

"It's Halloween! Trick'r'treat!"

"You've got red on you…"

"I'm a zombie policeman officer! RRRRRrrrrrr…"

"Danny!" Nicholas pushed Danny out of his office door.

"C'mon, Nicholas! Loosen up! It's Halloween! Didn't you ever go trick'r'treating as a kid?"

"No."

"No trick'r'treating?"

"No."

"At all?"

"At all. My parents were Catholic, Danny, very strict. No pagan celebrations allowed."

"Halloween isn't pagan." The zombie looked thoughtful.

"Yes, it is. And if even if you want to, er, trick or treat, the office is not the right place for it."

"No treats?"

"Where did you get that?"

"It's just a plastic pumpkin. You use it to collect treats." Danny shook it.

"Danny, it is nearly full. I thought you were….walking…the…beat…oh, Danny…"

"Everyone gives out treats on Halloween, Nicholas."

"Not me."

"There is a law, you know."

"About giving out treats? I don't think so."

"Oh no, Nicholas. About _not_ giving out treats. You don't give out treats," Danny shook his pumpkin in Nicholas' face, "…then you get tricked."

"What?...Danny, stop, back off, I'm working…this is my office…_DANNY!_"

_Later…_  
"You got red on you, Nicholas."

####


End file.
